Law D. Lucifer (The Unsung Heroes)
Law D. Lucifer '''is one of main characters in future fan fiction, ''The Unsung Heroes''. He is the direct descendant of Vali Lucifer, The White Dragon God Emperor, and one of the Great Heroes from the Great Cataclysm War. He is considered the Ace of Etherious Royal Academy from the Allied Kingdom of Etherious. Appearance: Law is a tall, well-postured young man; showing leans, but toned-body built, with height of 6’1ft. He ha a beautiful, black & white hair; majorities of his hair are obscured and waved back, though some of it falls down on his forehead, forming a small bang, saving his little sideburns. To his left side of the hair, it is adorned with hazel feather, coming over his left shoulder to rest in the front. His most noticeable features are his piercing, light hazel eyes, and numerous tribal-style tattoos on his upper body. He has tribal-style tattoos on his arms; on both of his hands, are letters spelled as '''D.E.A.T.H. '''tattooed in black on each of the back of his fingers. He also has a faint shadows right under his eyes. Usually he wears his Etherious Royal Academy outfit, but it has some custom thread made to it. It has a domino-gray shirts with long sleeves. Over his shirt, He wears a large black coat on his shoulders, much like a cape and added with yellow-golden Jolly Roger with the eight-pedal flower emblem surrounding the Jolly Roger. He wears a plain dark-blue pants kept closed with a thick, black and blue strap with two brown belts wrapped around and shoes, the latter of which have brown straps and triangular metal plating adorning them. Personality: Unlike his Grandfather Vali, Law is an extremely laid-back character, who is nearly always seen calmly smiling. The only times he is shown not smiling was when he is incredibly shocked, explaining something to other people, frowning in deep thought, or deeply embarrassed such as his family are being ridiculous and idiotic despite their royal status. Nonetheless, he has inherited the same calm, noble, and caring side from Vali as he cares deeply for his classmates from the academy and his family, although doesn't openly admit it. He also has a reckless attitude when faced against other Devil nobles from the kingdom and labelled as a higher nuisance and threat. For example, he casually asked the Devil nobles how many people they had used and slain in their wealth and status, and had no qualms about flipping off Ajeel Beelzebub, one of the heir to the throne of the Seven Great Satans, even smiling defiantly when doing so. History TBA Plot TBA Power & Abilities: '''Immense Demonic Power: Being the direct descendant of Vali Lucifer, Law has an vast amount of demonic power. This was demonstrated when he is said to be one of the Golden Generations, who are considered as promising, elite rookies. Even Diomos Belial, the one of the stronger members of the Generation has stated that Law's demonic power, innate talents and the power of Innovate Clear is worthy enough to call him the "Second Coming of the Morning Star", a testament to his power. Specialized Demonic Power: Due to his interest in using magic through medical science and related topics, Law had developed his demonic powers to synchronize with his Innovate Clear, resulting in controlling the spatial dimension which it is treated as his "operation room". His Demonic Powers is so unique that among all the Devils, only Law's Demonic Powers specializes in manipulations. * Room: It is Law's signature ability, which allows him to create a spherical territory of light blue aura using his demonic power. In this territory, he is capable of separating and spatially displacing anything and everything inside (including himself), referred to as that he can "operate" on anything within the spherical "operating room". Master Swordsman: Trained by his father's peerage, Law is a master swordsman, which enable to call him the number one swordsman in the Netherious Royal Academy. Using the Devil's Requiem, he could fight on equal level with Ky Pendragon, a tremendously skilled master swordsman wielding Caliburn the strongest Holy Sword. a testament to his swordsmanship. Expert Magician: Law has shown to be highly proficient in utilizing various different types of magic to accompany his abilities. This was demonstrated as he was capable of learning one of the more complex magic in a short period of time and was able to immediately use it during his fight with other students from other academies. Master Tactician: Due to his years of fighting and participating in the tournament, Law is a very calculative and observant person, as he studies and researches his enemies before he battles them so he can read their movements and attacks and counter them effectively. Perceptive Combatant: Law is an extremely perceptive combatant, able to deduce the workings of most attacks instantly. Immense Speed: Being the direct descendant of the Lucifer, Law possess supersonic speed that's beyond that of a Human being, which allows him to caught against High-Class Beings and monsters during the battle. This was demonstrated as during battle, where Law can swing the heavy Devil's Requiem fast enough to match top-fighters such as Ky Pendragon's speed. Immense Stamina: Being the direct descendant of the Lucifer, Law possesses a great amount of stamina, being capable of maintaining his Balance Breaker for at least one month. Immense Durability: Law has an extreme tolerance to pain due to his training. This feat was demonstrated as he received blows against Diomos Belial, one of the stronger members of the Generation, enduring vicious damages wounds during his duel with him. Flight: Being a Devil, Law can fly using his Devil wings. Equipment TBA[[King's Requiem|''']] Quotes TBA Trivia * Law's name and personality were inspired and based off from the character, '''Trafalgar D. Water Law from One Piece series. * Law's overall appearance and abilities is based off from Trafalgar D. Water Law from One Piece series. * Law's height is 182 cm. (6 feet - 6 feet 1 inches). * Law's hobbies are to research medical science & supernatural phenomena, cooking, and collecting vintage wines. * Law's favorite things to eat is different kingdom's cuisines and his favorite drinks are vintage wines and whiskey. * Law's voice actors are Travis Hampton Willingham (English), who voiced Roy Mustang from Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood and Kamiya Hiroshi (Japanese), who voiced Trafalgar D. Water Law from One Piece series. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:The Unsung Heroes